The purpose of this study is to identify patterns of stress-induced hemodynamic and neuroendocrine responses which may be involved in the pathogenesis of the higher rates of hypertension in blacks and older persons. The proposed study will compare cardiovascular and neuroendocrine responses to behavioral stressors in young and older blacks and whites.